Nooby
Nooby: "Laser Shark saved us from Pirahna." Ooga: "No. He didn't save us. He just wanted us to himself." ''Nooby:'' "Awww. Nooby like Lazer Shark." --Nooby has a conversation with Ooga in the Pocket God Comics. Nooby is a Pygmy and member of Tribe Ooga Chaka in the game Pocket God, the Pocket God Comics, Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, and Pocket God Facebook. He has the lowest intelligence of the members in the tribe. With Ooga, he plays a pivotal role in the comic series and is generally considered a second main character. Because of his legendary stupidity and general lovableness in the comic series and related media, Nooby is probably the second-most famous Pygmy behind Ooga. Physical Description 'Pocket God' In Pocket God, Nooby looks the same as the other Pygmies, wearing a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. In the Pocket God Facebook version, he wears the same outfit with sandals. He is short, stubby, and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has brown eyes and black hair. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. 'Pocket God Comics' In the Comic Books, Nooby looks similar to the way he does in the game, but has a few bits of hair that stick out, and has only two teeth on his top jaw. In the Fishmas video, Nooby has freckles on his cheeks. Also, the bone in his hair is broken on one end. Personality 'Pocket God' In Pocket God, Nooby acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "Nooby is dazed and confused". 'Pocket God Comics' Oooh! Nooby loves Points! Although... Points are sharp and sharp points hurt Nooby. -- Nooby In the Pocket God Comics Nooby's intelligence seems to be limited. He refers to himself in the third person, pokes an anthill, and is easily manipulated by Ooga to trade places with him, not knowing he would soon be crushed by a Meteor. He seems to pay for Ooga's lack of faith a lot, and well as being zapped by lightning while in the Outhouse. He seems to be picked on by the Gods more than the other Pygmies, but due to his lack of intelligence he seems not to notice anything and continues to be happy and joyful regardless of his torture and abuse by the Gods. He speaks almost entirely in Illesim, e.g. 'Ooga mad at Nooby?'. His appearance is again similar to the game, the most difference is that his hair bone has broken off one side, and his teeth are normal apart from there being only two upper teeth, he also looks significantly mentally challenged, always cheerful. He says, in The Pygmy Peril, it is revealed that he becomes easily confused when in a conversation, and that he is best friends with Ooga, although the tribe think of Ooga as a monster, Nooby says that he does not listen to them. Although he is dim-witted, he can be significantly smart in certain situations, such as, when Ooga, Klak, and Nooby were trying to decode a puzzle, Nooby easily cracked it within seconds. However, he reverts to his usual stupidity afterwards. Ooga: "Woah. That was pretty smart, Nooby. You got us in the temple. Nooby: "I did? Wait...What's a temple?" --Ooga and Nooby talking after Nooby has solved the puzzle to enter the temple. Other In the Pocket God Fishmas video, Nooby becomes freckle-faced and is still the somewhat dim-witted, slow Pygmy he is in the comic. He is delighted to receive a Fish for the holiday, and also wishes the viewers a Happy Hanucoconut while holding a Coconut, a holiday presumed to be made up by the Pygmy himself. When he decided to paint his sandals, he accidently tore a little on the sides. Noobytoon.png|Nooby in the Fishmas video Noobycomic.png|Nooby in the comic books. Nooby.PNG|Nooby in Pocket God Facebook|link=Pocket God (Facebook) Nooby Loves Fish!.png|Nooby in the Fishmas video LOOK!!!.png|Nooby in the Fishmas video Suspicion In the Comic "X-mas marks the spot," during the fight with Newbie, Nooby's eyes change to green. You can see this on page 22. Though this could have been a mistake, the fact that Newbie's eyes have green pupils, and that on that same page, when Nooby is almost defeated, you can see his eyes slowly change back to a brown color. Also, the fact that he cracked the puzzle to enter the door in the third issue is also strange, as if he was smart, but realized his mistake and tried to take it back by sounding stupid again. This might be a sign that Nooby has a split personality, or the mentally challenged part of him is a mask to hide something that he doesn't want the rest of the tribe to know. This was more or less confirmed by the Pocket Blog's post on the Infestation crossover. Trivia * In the comics, him and Klak get killed most * Nooby was cloned by Red multiple times, but the only clone that came out normal was Newbie. * According to the Pygmy Perils, Nooby's character in the comics was not initially going to be cute. Instead, he would be annoying, very-witted, and tubby. Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Pocket God Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God Comics